The Guy Among Girls
by totalweirdo12
Summary: Percy lived with 7 girls. Girls who act like sisters. So when he gets a girlfriend, his 'sisters' are of course on to her. They are going to see if she is good enough for Percy. So let the catfights begin
1. The Idea

**Hi! Before any of you start saying stuff about updating other stuff. The stories "What's Wrong With Being Pretty?" and "The Love Letter" are both from other ideas so this idea is created from me, not some book I read!**

* * *

><p>"Um... I have a girlfriend," He said unsure. Everything in the room stopping, several items dropped to the floor.<p>

_'Clink!'_

_'Tink!'_

_'Thump!'_

About 5 seconds later, shouts fill the air echoing off the walls.

"WHAT!"  
>"How could YOU?"<p>

"YOU PROMISE!"

"YES!" The yells made Percy nervous. Even though he gave himself a prep talk before this, he was still kinda scared.

"Silence!" His lifesaver, Bianca shouted out. She turned to Percy and softly said, "Girl-talk," And with that, he ran out of the room. He knew that Bianca would be on his side.

* * *

><p>The girls' reactions-<p>

Clarrisse- "NO WAY!"

Piper- "Sure, why not?"

Hazel- "He'll get hurt like last time,"

Katie- "Let's meet her first,"

Silena- "Come on! It's love!"

Thalia- "Just let him do whatever he wants,"

Of course, becasue the reactions were all different, there was an arguement.

"Why not! Love is good for him!" -Silena

""Remember what happened last time?" -Hazel

""Yeah! Percy's such a dimwit that the chick must have bribe him with candy!"-Clarisse

"Justlet him date her and if she hurts him, we'll kill her," -Thalia

"Sure,"- Katie and Piper

"I have an idea- well its actally Katie's. How about we each go on a 'date' with her and see if she's good enough," Bianca, the smart one said.

"Sure!"

"Why not!"

"Okay!"

"As long as I'm not first,"

"Fine,"

"Got it."

"PERCY!" Of course Percy arrived fast, wanting to know what was going to happen to his girlfriend. But when he saw them smirk, he was confused. Why were they so amused? Poor, poor Percy. He never knew that he had started a huge catfight.


	2. Telling Annabeth

**Next chapter! After I finished the first chapter of this story, I was actally wondering if this story would be any good. If it wasn't then I wouldn't, you know, contuine. But after all those reviews and favorite, I decided to contuine. This story is actally based off of my life because have 4 older brothers that are sometimes too overprotive of me. Hope you enjoy!**

**THIS CHAPTER ISN"T ACTALLY IMPORTANT! IT"S ABOUT PERCY AT SCHOOL AFTER LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>This was sooooo not fair! He hadn't even went on one date with his new girlfriend and his 'sisters' want to go on a 'date' with her. And they even say that if he don't do what they say, then Hazel would bake her special fudgey coca cupcake for him! That was totally unneeded!<p>

As he walked into his homeroom, his group of friends that contain; Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Travis, Connor and Charlie. They all knew that he lived with girls but what they didn't know what that some of the girls he lived with were related to some of them.

Jason spotted him first, "Hey! What did your housemates say?"

Percy scowled, he really didn't want to talk about them yet. "They all want to go on a date with her! Can you believe it!"

"Awww! You're losing your girlfriend to you housemates," Travis and Connor laughed while his other friends shared a look that clearly said 'Is he stupid or what?'

But before any of them could tell him what the 'date' meant, Luke and his conies walked over. Normally Percy and the others wouldn't care but Chris was with them today. Chris used to be in their group of friends but Luke brainwashed him, making him think that they were losers.

"Oh, don't tell me that our _sweet _little Anny is going lesbian." Luke sneered, He used to be a good guy but then with problems at home and people ignoring him, a gang leader named Kronos recired him and he became bad.

Charlie opened his mouth-

"What about me that is a lesbian?" A girl's voice called out.

Everybody in the room gulped, they all knew about Annabeth's temper. "It nothin-,"

Annabeth held up her hand, "Travis, Connor now." Just then, Percy noticed that the twins sharing sly grins. They suddenly pressed down a botton.

_BOOM!_

Big glops of of glue covered Luke and his minons while Chris, knowing the twins so well too a step back just in time.

"You'll pay for that!" **(A/N: LOLZ! A villian quote!) **Luke said angrily running out of the room, of course with his 'minons' and Chris following. But not before Chris shot them a sorry look.

"Sooo..." Annabeth started turning to them, "Why did they call me lesbian?"

_Uh Oh! _The other boys frooze and left Percy alone. Yeah, what awesome friends.

"Um, Anny, you should sit down first." Darn! Today was just not his lucky day!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be post hopefully tomorrow or the day after!<strong>


	3. Our First Judge: Silena

**Sorry it's been soooooo long! i have gone over 10 different sketches of this chapter and none of them suited my taste. But one of my friends told me to just hurry up, so i basicly smash my first, third, eighth and tenth tries together and tada! this chapter. But I still don't like this chapter but i hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth wasn't nervous. Okay, okay, maybe a little bit nervous. Percy said that they were going to evaluate her each. Well,that's not really what Percy said, but Annabeth knew what he meant.<p>

From what she heard from him, Silena Beauregard was a top model that everyone admired. Every girl could be jealous of her but they weren't because she was just very kind. Percy said that she was one of the girls that wanted her to be with him. But she was a model and from her estimates and past experience that some models were really mean, pretending to be nice.

_'What __if __Silena __is __like __that?__I __mean, __Percy __is __easy __to __trick...'_She thought as she sat down. She was on the railing of the door to the mall, normal place for a model.

* * *

><p>Annabeth has waited for 10 minutes and Silena still hasn't arrived yet. She was about to leave when a girl in a hooded blue shirt came up to her. She had the hood on so Annabeth couldn't see her closely. From what she could tell, the girl had baby blue eyes, and long black hair.<p>

"Um, are you Annabeth Chase?" Silena asked shyly. Normally she would be this shy, but not alot of people can find who 'a beautiful blonde-haired girl' is. She cursed Percy in her mind, he should have given her more details.

"Er, yes. May I ask who you are?" Of course Annabeth knew who the girl was, her face _was _pasted on ads, magazines, products, etc, but she still had to use manners.

"Oh, don't be so shy! I'm Silena Beauregard! One of Percy's housemates!" Silena said, grabbing Annabeth in for a big hug, since she just know that Percy and Annabeth were going to get married. They were perfect already!

Suddenly she letted go stepping at least 2 feet away, holding her chin in a observing position. "Let's see, pretty toned; nice wavy hair; ohhh, very nice gray eyes. And awesome figure. I approve. Now let's go shopping!" She finished dragging Annabeth inside the mall while Annabeth gapped.

_'That's __it? __Just __that!'_she thought shocked that the judging was only 6 seconds. But she didn't object as Silena pulled her towards into **Forever ****21**.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

They were now at the food court. While Silena was ordering salad, Annabeth sigh and massaged her arms. She didn't know how Silena could carry so many bags.

Pushing that though aside, she sighed again. Whenever she looked at Silena however, she felt a pang of jealousy. It was totally unneeded because Silena was already so nice to her. But you know she _was_a gool-looking, kind, nice-tempered model and Percy _was_a guy, even though he was dumb, so...

Just as she took a big bite out of her hamburger, Silena bounced into the seat across from her and straight out asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering why did you accept me so easily. You know I could be bad, right?" It was the truth, all throughout shopping she was wondering.

A serious sigh was heard, "When I was ten," She started, taking a sip of her water. "I was homeless. Because of my looks alot people were after me, thinking they could use me. And my parents died from protecting me. So _sniff_I ran away and caked my face with dirt,"

Annabeth was horrid. Silena used to be homeless? And why was she telling her? A mere stranger?

"Soon on the streets, I met Percy. _Sniff _He was a 9 year old whose father couldn't be with him and a mother with AIDS. He invited me to stay with him even though he only took one look at me. That time he couldn't live _sniff _with his mother so he lived with Hazel who also had problems. They were living in a condo that only had 2 rooms, living room and bedroom." Silena smiled drying her tears, "They letted me stay in the bedroom to be comfortable. That was the first kindness I felt in months. and he only looked at me once to determined that I needed help. He didn't judge me about how I look, skin colour. Only that I needed help. So I'm sure he'll make the right choice. And now even if I do have the money to move out, I don't because they're family."

By the end of her story, Annabeth had tears gathered in her eyes as well. She suddenly hugged Silena, "I'm so sorry for making you share your story,"

Silena was surprises but smiled, looking at something over Annabeth's shoulder, "Well,...there _is_a new store I have been looking at..."

"Fine," Annabeth smiled, dumping her food walking up to the store with her new friend when suddenly Silena asked a really embarrassing question, "I am going to be your bridesmaid, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOT OVER YET! I did an bonus tiny chapter that I kind of like. It was probaly the only thing I like about this chapter.<strong>

Back at home-

"You, No-brain! You can't just tell her that Annabeth is a 'Beautiful blonde-haired girl'! At least give her a picture, you dumbass!" Clarisse shouted angrily grabbing Percy's new fudge cake.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can think when I think about h-, hey, my cake!" He rush, trying to get his cake out of Clarisse's grip before she threw it out the window, while the others were just sitting on the couch looking amused, "Hey, why aren't you guys helpi-, NOOOOOOO!

Yep, it was a normal day in the McLean-Jackson-Di Angelo-Levesque-La Rue-Beauregard-Grace-Gardner household.


	4. Next Judge: Clarisse Part 1

**Sorry its been sooooo long, but I'm on a major writer's block. I have 6 notebooks that are all blank, just waiting for me, but I could never find the courage to write until a few days ago, I saw a review that made me write. So here it is.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT! BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL POST THE SECOND PART TOMORROW!**

* * *

><p>Clarisse walked slowly to the destined place to meet Percy's girlfriend. On the outside she looked calmed and placid but on the inside she was having a mental battle going on in her mind. Half of her mind was thinking Percy shouldn't have a girlfriend while her other side was thinking about just letting him have one.<p>

But of course her "smart" side argued about how they kept Percy locked up at home all the time. Percy should have another life outside of the house. He should be kept a prisoner in his own house.

Then her "protective sister-ish" side reasoned back about how Percy could be bribed by just chocolate and that his girlfriend could want money from him.

She then though back to what Silena had said.

"You have to meet her before judging her. Almost like, 'Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover'. All you have to do is to read a little bit and you'll understand why Percy fell in love with her." Then she got a far-away look on her face, "I like her,"

It seems that Silena really liked her. Charisse trusted her to make the right choices but sometimes you just have to look at the book yourself before you accept it. She couldn't _always _believe Silena. She had lied to her once. About how her unexpected love would last a life time, since Silena was the fortune love-teller. All her love-fortune came true. Expect her's.

She just wanted to protect Percy from heartbreak. Like her own. Yeah, high and mighty Clarisse had once fallen in love before.

_Chris..._

Wehen she finally arrived to their destined place, she saw a blonde gray-eyed girl leaning against the wall looking scared as a group of big-muscled men crowded around her.

_'Let's hope you don't disappoint me...Annabeth Chase,'_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS TOMORROW!<strong>


	5. HELP!

**There seems to have some problems. Alot of people are questioning me why Percy didn't date any of his housemate. because you know, THEY'RE HOT!**

**Well, I guess they live together since they were all small, so they were all were just like sisters and brother. But I will put one of the judge as Percy's ex-GF. You guys could guess if you like. **

**I also need some help on the next chapter, I was just wondering who should be the next judge. It can't be Bianca because I have some BIG plans for her. So please review or PM me! Also I have a poll up on my profile. Thanx!**

**Offer stands until 2-29-12**


	6. Clarisse Part 2

**Sorry it took so long. I though about this chapter alot, but in the end this was all i could come up with. Sorry**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was a smart girl. She knew that the group of men in front of her weren't looking for directions or some money, but some else. Something more sexual. So of course the first thing she did was turning away. But without knowing what happened, she was surrounded.l<p>

"Hey there pretty lady, where do you think you're going?" The guy in front of her, the leader she though asked. She knew if she hesitated they would know she was scared and would take advantage of her. She wonder why would any girl want to meet in front of a boxing club. Mostly only guys went there.

Before she had to reply anything a voice slashed out from behind the leader, "Alceo, stop being a pedophile! Aren't you like almost 46?"

Behind the guy, Alceo as the voice called him was a girl with brown hair and eyes that looked at her with mischief. Before anyone else could talk, everybody around her suddenly walked away from her and bowed, "Hello, master Clarisse,"

Alceo was the only one who wasn't polite, "Hey, I am only 18, two years older than you so it's ok and why are you all bowing to her just because she won a match against me. I'm your master not her!"

"Gosh can you just shut your whiny mouth up? Seriously, you're only 18, it sure doesn't look like it. And you actually want all these people to call you master when you can't even beat a girl. Wow, I'm so scared." This seemed to shut Alceo up and he left sulking with his groupies behind him. Clarisse turned back to Annabeth and stook out a hand, "Name's Clarisse, Age's 16 and one of Percy's housemates. Now let's start the interview." She said in a bored voice like she didn't want to be here.

They walked into the club without even getting in line as everybody seemed to greet Clarisse as an old friend.

"Hey Clarisse."

"I heard you put Alceo in his place. Wish I had seen it,"

"Whassup, Clais."

"Can I have a rematch?"

"Who's that girl beside you?"

"She's hot."

"Of course not as hot as you,"

It seemed to Annabeth, everybody in this club knew who Clarisse was. Percy had said that Clarisse likes boxing to take out stress,but a boxing club? She was the same age as her! She start tinking her brain about how to make a conversation with her. "Soooooo, who was that guy outside?"

"Alceo."

"How do you know him?"

"Why? You got a crush on him? He's just a man slut. And I though you liked Percy." It was true that Alceo could get any girl. With his dark brown hair and green eyes and with the hours he worked out at the boxing club, he could get alot of girls.

"N-no, of course not. It just seems to me that he might like you," Annabeth had seen how he blush when Clarisse talked to him and how he had a rejected look on his face when Clarisse said he was weak. Instead of Clarisse asking stuff like "Really?" or "No way!" she had stopped walking.

"A-are you okay? I'm so sorry. I was just trying to make a conversation." Annabeth freaked out a little. She was scared that Clarisse might hate her and not approve her relationship with Percy.

Clarisse turned around to face her and she could see the look in her eyes closely. Heartbreak. "Could we meet tomorrow again? I'm really not feeling comfortable." Her voice was raspy like she was about to cry.

"O-of course! Bye!" She hurried out the place ignoring everybody in there.

* * *

><p>That night, she layed in bed wondering who could cause such a look in Clarisse's eyes. She knew Clarisse was a tough girl, just by looking at Clarisse body stucture and voice. She was sad. Not because of the day's failure but because of the look. It haunted her, if a boy could do that to Clarisse, what if something like that happened to her? Would she be like Clarisse and hide the pain? And will Percy ever do that to her?<p>

She forced those thoughts to the back of her mind and sighed hoping tomorrow would be better and slowly fell asleep not know only 30 minutes away, a brown haired girl was curled up in her bed softly letting out the long-waited tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if i made Clarisse seem weak, but if you experiance heartbreak you'll understand. Of course I never experianced it before. (Awkard laugh) But I heard about and was listening to 'Because of you' when I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be about clarisse too. She needs some attention too. <strong>


End file.
